


Spontaneous

by mylifeiskara



Series: NurseyDex Week 2k17 (3 Years Later) [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Derek "Nursey" Nurse is Unchill, Fluff, M/M, NurseyDex Week 2017, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeiskara/pseuds/mylifeiskara
Summary: Nursey never thought he'd be sharing a room with Dex, let alone his bed.Written for NurseyDex Week 2017 Day 2: Bedsharing/Roomsharing
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: NurseyDex Week 2k17 (3 Years Later) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611988
Comments: 3
Kudos: 125





	Spontaneous

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, some more stuff I posted in 2017 that never made it to AO3 because I couldn't think of a title! I don't love the title now, but I just wanted to share this again.

It first happens in the middle of September of their junior year. Ever since they started sharing a room, Nursey noticed that Dex has been trying to cut back on his all-nighters, which is considerate, because Nursey isn’t always the heaviest sleeper, and sometimes Dex climbing to the top bunk late at night is a bit of a disturbance.

But this night is different. For one thing, they’re both still awake. Nursey is laying on his bunk working on an assignment for his playwriting class that he’s still not inspired enough to write, and Dex is sitting at the desk, looking back and forth from his history textbook to his laptop where he’s typing notes. For the past hour, Nursey has been listening as Dex’s typing continues to slow down. He must be getting tired.

By about 2:30 in the morning, inspiration has finally struck, and Nursey is finishing up his playwriting prompt. As he’s closing his laptop, he turns to see that Dex has fallen asleep at the desk, his head resting on his history textbook. Nursey knows Dex is going to be incredibly sore in the morning if he sleeps at the desk, so he should probably wake him up.

“Dex,” Nursey whispers. No response. He tries just a little louder. “Dex.”

He figures he’s not going to get a response, so he goes over to the desk and nudges his roommate. “Dex!”

Dex finally sits up. “Shut up, you’ll wake Chowder,” he mumbles.

“You fell asleep on your textbook. I think it’s time to call it a night.”

Dex nods and starts to stand as he rubs his eyes. Nursey puts his laptop under the bed before laying back down. He notices that Dex hasn’t really moved to get up to his bunk.

“Are you okay, man?”

“I don’t feel like climbing.”

“So you’re just going to sleep standing up?” Nursey chirps.

“No.”

“Where are you going to sleep?”

“Can I just sleep on your bed with you?”

Nursey’s face goes blank. He knows Dex doesn’t mean anything by asking to sleep in his bed. He just doesn’t have the energy to climb a ladder.

“Nurse? Come on man, if Holster and Ransom could fit into one bunk, we can do it too. Can I sleep in your bed tonight?” Dex asks again.

“Yeah, sorry. I’m not much more awake right now than you are.” He slides over to the wall to let Dex in. He pulls the quilt over them and works on getting comfortable.

It’s utterly ridiculous that two 6’2’’ hockey players are squished together in one twin bunk, and Nursey’s afraid he’s going to end up on top of Dex at some point in the night. He moves around a lot in his sleep, but even so he feels like it would still be hard to explain away in the morning. Thankfully, Nursey doesn’t really move around that night, probably because Dex sleeps on his back, which actually ends up keeping Nursey in one position. Nursey wakes up the next morning to find his roommate already gone since he has an early class. That definitely didn’t go as badly as it could have. It probably would have been weirder if they weren’t as tired the night before. It’s no big deal, Nursey thinks as he rolls out of bed to get ready for the day.

The next time it happens, Nursey and Dex are both very drunk. Bitty had put Ollie and Wicky in charge of making the tub juice, and he definitely won’t be doing that again, considering they made it stronger than Shitty and Lardo ever did. Never in the history of Samwell Men’s Hockey has there been such a turnt kegster. Nursey figures Ransom and Holster are going to be unbelievably jealous that they weren’t there to witness it. Or that they didn’t plan it. The members of the Haus are finally finishing up calling people cabs and handing people water bottles. God bless Bitty’s idea to buy them in bulk.

Ollie and Wicky don’t seem like they’re going to make it up to the attic, considering they’re both asleep in the kitchen. It’s a testament to how drunk Bitty is that he ends up half asleep on the green couch. Chowder, who is surprisingly the least drunk, figures Bitty would rather die than wake up there, so he helps get him upstairs to his room. Nursey and Dex follow Chowder and Bitty up the stairs and head into their room. Nursey’s the last one in, so he turns on the light and closes the door. He turns around again to see Dex flopping onto the bottom bunk.

“Um, Dex?” Nursey asks.

Dex just switches from his back to his stomach in response. He must be pretty drunk to be acting like this.

“Poindexter, that’s my bed.”

“Your bed is more comfortable than my bed,” Dex answers.

“How does that make any sense, it’s the same mattress, dude.”

“There’s a difference.”

“Well if you’re not going to get up, can you at least scoot over so I can get in?”

“Sleep on my bed.”

“William. You know I’m clumsy enough without adding alcohol to the mix. There’s no way in hell I’m sleeping on your bed. Now scoot over.”

Dex gives in and lets Nursey have room on the bed.

Nursey lays on his back, but then sits up on his elbows as he realizes something. “And don’t you dare think of throwing up anywhere near my bed, man.”

“I’m not that drunk, Nurse!”

“You’re pretty drunk, though. Should I be worried. Do I need to start Dex Patrol?” Nursey chirps.

Dex smiles and rolls over onto his side so he can face Nursey. “Man, I’m drunker than you one time, and you think you get to act all high and mighty. Why am I at all surprised?”

“I don’t know. I’d think that after three years you’d know me better and just expect it.”

“But I feel like part of knowing you is the excitement of constant surprise.”

“Yeah, and you’re so predictable that it balances things out.”

Dex looks slightly offended. “I can be unpredictable.”

Nursey laughs. “Sure, you can.”

Dex must take that as a challenge, because he leans over, takes Nursey’s face in his hands, and kisses him. It’s not that long, just a weird smooch, and then it’s over. The only problem is that Nursey really likes it.

“See, that was very spontaneous,” Dex says before rolling onto his back and closing his eyes.

“Yeah,” Nursey mumbles. “I didn’t see that coming.” He takes another glance at Dex as he starts to drift off himself.

It happens again the day after the kiss. As Nursey suspected, his sleep cuddling got the best of him, since he wakes up mostly on top of Dex. He probably would have stayed asleep longer, had it not been for the fact that Dex practically pushed him out of bed so he could run to the bathroom to throw up. Nursey sighs and goes downstairs to the kitchen to get his roommate a glass of water.

When he opens the door to the bathroom, Dex has just flushed the toilet. He hugs the toilet, awaiting another bout of sickness. Nursey hands him the glass of water and then goes to stand by the doorway.

“Thanks,” Dex says before taking a sip. “How are you functioning? You were drinking last night, too.”

“Yeah, but Bitty polices the amount of tub juice I have. So I’ve started just having one cup of tub juice and then drinking beer the rest of the night.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry, Bitty’s never going to let Ollie and Wicky near the tub juice anymore.”

“It’s a wonder he did in the first place,” Dex points out. He leans over the toilet to throw up again, but then realizes he doesn’t have to. He leans up against the tub and finishes his water.

Nursey shrugs. “Call it an oversight.”

Dex’s eyes go wide, and at first Nursey thinks he’s about to puke again, but once he starts to blush, he figures it might be about something else.

“Are you okay, man?” Nursey checks.

“Um, you mean besides the fact that I’m majorly hungover? Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Considering your face is still red, I don’t believe you.”

Dex looks as though he’s searching for the right words. “Well, I just remembered something, and I’m not sure if it actually happened or if it was just a dream.”

Uh-oh. Nursey knows where this is going. “What was it?”

“Uh, did I… kiss you last night?”

Yup, Nursey was right about where this was going. “Uh, yeah. I said you were very predictable, and I guess you wanted to prove me wrong.”

Nursey has never seen Dex look so thoroughly embarrassed. “Nursey, I am so, so sorry.”

“It’s okay, man.”

“No, it’s not,” Dex keeps rambling. “What with all this talk about consent. Shitty would be so disappointed in me. Oh my god, how am I going to look him in the face the next time he’s at the Haus? This just isn’t the way I meant to address my weird crush on you. And I--”

“Wait, your what?” Nursey cuts him off.

“Um. Nothing. I didn’t say anything.”

“Dex…”

“Okay, fine! I have a crush on you. Are you happy?”

Nursey smiles. “Yeah, a little.”

Dex narrows his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“I also kind of have a weird crush on you.”

“Shut up, no you don’t.”

“Poindexter, don’t tell me how I feel, I do too!”

Dex doesn’t say anything for a moment, just stares at the cup in his hands. Nursey can practically see the gears turning in his brain.

“Hey, I just admitted that I like you too. Is this the reaction you’re going with?” Nursey chirps.

“I don’t know. I’m just processing.”

“I mean, I would kiss you or something, but you just threw up.”

“Can we just get back in bed?” Dex asks, finally looking up.

“Huh?”

“Let’s just get back in bed. I feel a little better, and I kind of want to go back to sleep.”

“Okay.” Nursey helps Dex off the floor, and they hold hands the very short distance to Nursey’s bunk. They settle in, Dex resting his head on Nursey’s shoulder.

“We can talk about this more later?” Dex asks.

“Definitely,” Nursey replies before kissing Dex on the forehead.

Dex blushes, but smiles and closes his eyes. Nursey’s almost 100% sure that this is going to be the best sleep that either of them have had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think!
> 
> And you can always come find me on [Tumblr!](https://sassmasterblake.tumblr.com/)


End file.
